What We Do
by jellybean0526
Summary: story on Archie and Claudia with Archies point of view and Claudia's point of view


_We do not own ER or any of its characters_

"_The one thing that you keep learning you can never think you know what's coming because when the rig rolls up and the doors pop open you have no idea what's inside."_

I've been thinking about asking Claudia to move in but because the way we joke about my apartment, is really starting to make me think that change could be a good thing, not only for the apartment, but for me.

As I walk into the kitchen noticing the beige cabinets, the slightly matching hard wood floors that my feet had been walking on and the darkly colored brick surrounding most of the wall. I see her, the one I have been waiting for my whole life, standing right in my kitchen, Claudia Diaz.

"why are you rushing?" I startled her, not purposefully, I just thought she knew I was there.

"wow! You scared the hell out of me!"

"sorry."

"I have to leave, like now" she finishes her last bite of cereal.

"ok, now what is so important that you have to leave right now?"

"I have a murder investigation and this is something I cant be late for, you should be able to relate, being a doctor and all."

I knew now wouldn't be the best time to ask her about moving in. So I just made another joke about the colors in my apartment.

"so where you serious about the colors in this place? I mean I don't think its really all that bad!"

"well of course you don't, any man living in a place like this would be fine with the color you chose!"

We both laughed. She came over to me after putting on her black coat that was kind of rough on the fingertips and her gloves that where warm and fit her hands perfectly. She kissed me then walked out of the door with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but to smile too even though anytime she leaves me, I feel a part of me is missing. The door shut, I smelt her perfume gently leaving the room as I rushed over to the closet where I kept the paint cans and brushes, I was surprising her with the change of color, and with a brighter more romantic, cozy feel to it. I took down the paintings of cities and ocean views. I moved the heavy television I had. Then covered everything I could and as best as I can. I hoped none of the paint went on the Berber rug.

Chapter 2

I woke up to the alarm going off on the night stand that stood next to the bed. I quickly jumped up to turn it off making sure not to wake Archie up. I laid in the bed for a good ten minutes just staring at him, God how he made my heart skip a beat. He could make me fall in love with him all over again with a single kiss. I thought about the future with himand what we had to look forward to. He had asked me about what I thought about his apartment a few times leading me to believe he was going to ask me to move in with him, but every time I expected him to ask me he never did. when I finally built upenough energy to get out of bed I walked straight to the bathroom. During my shower I began to think about the comment Archie had made to me just a few nights ago.

"I wish you didn't have a job that put you in danger everyday, but everyday I'm so proud of you."

When I finally came out of thought I finished up in the shower and got dressed. When I noticed the time I realized I was going have to hurry if I wanted to make it to work on time. I stood at the kitchen counter trying to finish my last bites of cereal when I heard"why are you in a rush."

" Oh my god Archie you scared me!"

" I'm sorry I thought that you new I was standing here."

"Oh."I walked over to grab my coat and gloves. "So why are you leaving to fast?"

"I have a murder investigation to go to."

"Oh that's the best you can come up with?"

"Ha Ha, very cute!"

"Hey were you being serious when you said that you didn't like how my apartment was decorated?"

"Yeah I was I mean look at the walls!"

We both laughed and in a rush I kissed him and walked to the door.

"God I hated leaving him I could stay wrapped in his arms all day."

I finally arrived to the station, I was ten minutes late but my partner Ed Bernstein was just arriving as I was so I new I couldn't get into trouble.

"Diaz you ready to head down to the investigation?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." "Okay let get going than."

We pulled up in front of a large building that had numerous apartments in it. The building had graffiti on it and the town alone was in a horrible area no wonder there was a murder. Walking up the stairs and stopping in front of the apartment I knocked a few times but when no one answered I turned around and began walking the opposite direction.

I heard gunshots and felt excruciating pain. With the sound I herd and the feeling that went through my body, I had no choice but to fall straight to the ground. It took a moment for me to register what had happened but the first thing that came to my mind wasn't if I was going to live or die, but it Archie, the man who had so many worries about my job and I wonderedhow would he react when he got the call.

Chapter 3

I hadn't been painting to long but I felt the amount I did was going at a good pace. I felt pretty confident in what I had going but I just couldn't make up my mind on what color I wanted to choose. I herd a knock on the door. I was hoping it wasn't Claudia because then if it was, my whole plan would have just went down the drain. It was my working buddy Neela. I knew at the time she was going out with another doctor Simon. He is a good guy but his past shouldn't define him now. Neela had brought bagels and coffee over.

"Thank you Neela, I didn't expect you to go out of your way to get breakfast!"

" Oh its not big deal really, you know Archie I think what your doing here is really good, you're a good guy."

"thank you, again. Umm I just can't make a decision on what color to choose from. I was thinking of a robin egg color, but it would make me seem gay, right?"

" I think you should calm down, you sound like a nervous wreck!"

" well what if she says no, I mean I cant handle rejection, especially when its to something I am committed about!"

"She is very lucky to have someone like you, there is no need to be worried."

"Enough about me, how about you and Mr. Wonder from down under?"

"Good, I guess, well I don't know we don't talk much."

"Ha, typical guy"

" well I just find it hard to talk to him, he just doesn't always want to open up to me."

" that's understandable, he had it very difficult as a kid, I mean being hurt like that, sexually, at such a young age, I think he should really talk to someone about it, I told him to."

"its great that he confides in you….."

"between me and you, he only has me and you, as far as close friends go."

"yeah, right."

(pause between Archie and Neela)

"wait, Neela, you never knew about this?"

"umm, no"

" Neela I am sorry, I cant believe that he didn't tell you."

"I have to get to work, I have to be in before nine."

As Neela was telling me she had to make it to work on time, I seen the tear stream down her face, not because she was mad that Simon would tell me about his past before confronting Neela, but because the fact she wanted to be the first one on his list that he knew that he could go to her. My heart broke seeing her leave the table to walk to the door. There where no words at the time that can build up in my mouth to comfort her. As she left I felt the vibration of my cell phone in my left pocket. Not thinking anything of it, I answered the phone.

" Hey Archie, we are going to need you down here at the hospital immediately, Claudia is here and not in good condition."

Before I could even put the paint brush down, I felt a shock through out my whole body, then once my body had feeling again I dropped the brush not caring where it would land and hung up the phone. I ran to my jacket and put it on as I was running out the door. I grabbed a taxi and was on my way to the hospital. I knew that I would have to stay calm when I seen her to prevent her from being more scared then she already was.

Chapter 4

I could her my partner call for help but my mind is only on Archie, when the paramedics arrive they put a neck brace on me and lifted me onto a back board. Once I'm put into the back of the rig I here them call County they tell them that there ETA is 15 ride to County doesn't seem more than ten minutes long but than again my mind is racing right now. I have so many thoughts, I wish I could just be with Archie wrapped in his strong and gentle arms where I know I'm safe. We pull to a stop and the doors open."Claudia Diaz I think you guys know her.""she and Morris have a thing.""is that what we have a thing?"

Huh a thing? No what me and Archie have is definitely more than a thing. Its...Its love, at least I hope its love lord knows I'm in love with him.

After what feels like an eternity Archie arrives at my bed side."hey man she got shot two times once in the buttocks and once in the shoulder""hey baby how are you?""I've been better.""were you covered?""it wasn't like that.""are you sure?""it was clean Archie."

I could see where Archie would be worried after the case with my old partner and the things they have done to me since with the stuffed animal nailed to my desk it would make sense for Archie to think it was a set up, But he doesn't know Ed like I do, he's a good man and a good partner. Dr. Carter approaches me explaining that they are going to be intubating me I'm scared but I know it has to be done. "okay were going to give you medicine to make you drowsy but when you wake up your going to be incubated okay?""okay."

He looks over at Archie asking him"is there anything you would like to say before she is intubated?"Archie bends down so that he is eye level with me."hey your going to be okay, I love you."right there those words were all I needed to here those words some how made everything

Better." I love you too Archie"he kisses my head and just as I feel him do this my eyelids grow heavy and I don't fight it.

Chapter 5

I finally got to the hospital, thinking I would never see her because what felt like forever was only about 15 minutes. I didn't care about any other thing in this world but her. I ran to the door then stopped. I had to do two things, one relax and the other expect something I would see when I go to work everyday. I walked into the trauma room and seen Gates holding her hand talking to Carter. My heart was beating so fast, I wouldn't even have noticed if it skipped a beat. Gates came up to me once I was in his view.

"Hey, she was hit twice, one in the buttocks and the other by the shoulder."

I felt a little better knowing that Claudia was under good care, just knowing the people I am talking to. I know somehow, they will help her. I could see her eyes wandering around the room. Even though she was the tough girl that had a good head on her shoulders, I felt as if she just wanted me to hold her. I herd Carter and Gates fighting over what to do and how to do it. It was to overwhelming for me.

"ok Gates, he's right, your right!"

The look on Gates face was painful to look at but I needed to know that Claudia was going to get the best care possible. I looked down at her and the dry blood on her lip and the sweat coming from her forehead. Then a deep voice came from my left ear. I looked over and it was Ed Bernstein, Gates looked and said,

"what happen?"

" there was a witness statement on a murder case and someone went shooting through the door."

I didn't know where else to turn but to become frustrated.

"were where you?"

"right next to her."

"not a scratch on you, what a lucky guy."

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"oh no nothing since you had her back and all…"

"you know you should really slow down a minute."

"oh really that's what I should do I should just slow down when I see my girlfriend on a bed with a breathing mask on her face?"

"is this guy always such and psycho?"

I blanked out and seen nothing but white, up until I started pushing Ed around. Gates and Carter where pushing me away from him, but then the situation only became worse. Today didn't seem like a day where anything would get better. Carter hit against the equipment and passed out. I knew something was up with him because of his constant coughing, but I again didn't think anything of it. We got Carter on a bed and set him up. Not only did I have to worry about Claudia, I had to also worry about Carter. I walked back to where Claudia was and Simon and Neela where arguing about the x-rays taken, it wasn't really an argument but more of a little frustration between the two of them, maybe because of what happen earlier today back at my apartment. I was still fired up about Ed and his smart remark to me before, but I wouldn't have let it show.

"Simon, calm down and make a decision."

I knew that if I where to step in and possibly make the mistake of messing up, the guilt would stick to me for the rest of my life.

"actually, its your call, angio, or surgery?"

At this point I am tired and stressed out with the thoughts of everything that is going on in this hospital.

"You guys need to decide this."

Then a crackling voice came from a distance.

"it's the bladder wall, she needs the OR."

I seen the pain in Carter's eyes, but what made me appreciate him more then I ever did was the fact that no matter how sick he was, he still did what ever it took to make sure that Claudia was ok. I respect the man for that.

Chapter 6

Even though I'm still unconscious and intubated I can still hear and feel everything going on around me. I could feel Archie grab my hand and I could tell by the sound of his voice that its not good news, his voice is shaky as he begins to talk."I talked to Neela and uh....""Oh my god is he crying?""It seems as though we wont be able to start a family together but I love you, your all I ever need"Oh my god he's crying isn't he. When I finally build up enough strength I slowly open my eyelids when I'm able to get a clear view of Archie his head is in his hands, I move my hand slightly to grab his attention when he looks at me I can see all theworry in his eyes fade away."Hey, oh my god I was so scared I was going to lose you."He kisses my head and lingers a moment."I'm going to get someone to take this tube out."He leaves the room and what couldn't have been more than five minutes he enters the room with Neela trailing behind him.""Okay hey Claudia you ready for this to come out?"I blink and as soon as this happens Neela removes the tape wrapped around the tube and grabs onto it."okay on the count of three I need you to take a deep breath in and on the count of three blow out one....two....three"When the tube comes out it takes me a moment to be able to control my coughing but when but when I do the first thing I do is tell Archie how sorry I am but before im able to finish he cuts me off."hey, do not be sorry there is nothing for you to be sorry about"I couldn't help it I tried to hold it in but I began to cry Archie took my hand and looked me deep in the eye."this is something that ive been wanting to ask you for a while now but I was uhh...always to afraid of rejection and I didn't want to scare you off by taking things to fast.""what?""will you move in with me?""yeah""yeah?.....you will?""yes"His eyes begin to fill up with tears a d he kissed me and at that moment I know just how much he loves been two weeks and I'm finally coming home, my home......his home....our home. I don't know if were ever going to try our other options of starting a family but right now all we need is each other and where ever faith decides to bring us we'll be together through the bad times and the good.

Chapter 7After Claudia came back from the O.R., I went with her to recovery. She had been unconscious for a while, but being there only made things worse. Even though the worst has been dealt with, I still feel the anxiety. Gates ended up telling me that Carter was going to be ok, so that could be a good thing. Neela walked in and I stood up waiting for the news that was about to be said. I knew that no matter what happens, and what the results are, I will always love Claudia Diaz.

"hey Archie, the news I have for you isn't great."

" what is it?"

" they had to do a hysterectomy, I a sorry to tell you straight forward but a figured you wanted to know right away."

"no thank you, I just wanted it to end."

I walked back in to the recovery room and seen her laying there with the breathing mask on and how peaceful she looked. I grabbed her hand, and rubbed her hair.

"hey Neela told me some bad news and uhh……"

I wasn't sure if she could hear me so I went on.

"she said that the primary repair didn't turn out as planned."

I felt her hand squeeze mine. She woke up and looked confused but somehow I knew she knew I was there. I started to tear up, I had so many thoughts going through my head like how I felt seeing her awake and ok, then seeing if she understood what I said when I told her the bad news.

"Archie, I am so sorry that I put you through this."

" baby, its not your fault, all that matters is now, me and you."

" I know but now we wont be able to start a family."

I didn't let her finish.

"If it means keeping you in my life, then that's all that matters."

I knew right now would be the perfect time to ask her if she would move in with me. For the first time in a while I didn't feel the need to hesitate on asking her.

"Claudia, I know this is sudden and I don't want you to feel like I am rushing you so if you feel like you are being rushed then just tell me ok?"

"ok."

"I was always afraid of rejection but I want to ask you if you would move in with me, now if you feel uncomfortable I understand…"

She interrupted me by saying

"God I have been waiting for you to ask me for the longest time, I wanted to move in with you for a longest time."

That's when I knew that we can start a life together, yeah it may not be with kids, but now I have someone to wake up to other then the radio blasting in my ear. Its been about two weeks and Claudia finally is able to come home, with me, in my home but her new home. She was in shock when she found the new paint that yes I do say myself was painted all by me, Archie Morris. In all I feel that what ever the world gives us, we will be able to take care of and any battle that we face, we will be sure to fight it together, you may never know what the world has planned out for us. We will just have to see when the time comes.


End file.
